1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a storage device controller, a storage device controller, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Arts
There is a well-known copy management function used in a storage system that includes an information processing apparatus and a disk array unit connected to each other for communications. The function manages primary volume data in duplicate by copying data from a primary volume to a secondary volume in real time. The primary (master) volume that is a source of copy and the secondary (sub) volume that is a destination of copy are paired.
In such a storage system, however, data often overflows one primary volume into other primary volumes during communications between the information processing apparatus and the disk array unit. If an attempt is made to back up the data in such an occasion, a plurality of pairs (of primary and secondary volumes) must be reset from the paired state. If data in a primary volume for which the pair is already reset is updated during sequential resetting of paired states, the data is not updated in its corresponding secondary volume while data in a primary volume of which pair state is not reset is updated in its corresponding secondary volume sometimes.